Edith's Bad Day
by despicme95
Summary: Guest what plans do you have for Margo stories at the moment? Here are some ideas, Margo's Sore Tooth were she has toothache. Margo's Asthmatic Sister where Margo helps Agnes control her asthma, NOTE: Margo has a nut allergy and it's Agnes who has asthma, just to avoid confusion. Or Margo's Forgotten Birthday where Margo feels no one remembered her birthday but learns she is wrong.
1. Chapter 1 Staying Up Late

DM Edith's Bad Day

It was very late at night in the Gru residence and it was bedtime for the three girls, Margo, Edith and Agnes. But Edith was still up. She was the middle of her new book that was called The Ninja Express.

It was all about a group of ninjas who rode about on their very own steam train and Edith thought it was the best book she'd read in her life so far and it was just too difficult to stop reading, even after lights out.

So Edith got a torch from inside one of the drawers and switched it on under her duvet. Edith read on and on until she fell fast asleep. Next morning Edith didn't hear her parents trying to wake her up ready to go off to school.

Gru shook her franticly ''Edith, come on!'' he hissed ''Get up, you've overslept! School starts in five minutes! You will have to eat breakfast while we walk to school now!'' He quickly gathered some cereal bars and pieces of fruit so that Edith wouldn't get hungry.

Then While Lucy headed off with Margo to Despicableburg secondary school, Gru, Edith and Agnes ran all the way to Despicableburg Elementary school. They were just in time as the bell rang!

Gru quickly kissed Edith and Agnes on the head and said ''Goodbye girls, have a good day'' before he left. That morning it was rather hot inside the classroom and that didn't help Edith's lack of sleep at all.

She just dropped off to sleep with her head on her desk and Miss Brown had to shout to wake her up to pay attention for the morning's lessons.

But Edith still struggled to keep her eyes open, They felt so heavy and were full of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 A Bad Start To The Day

DM Edith's Bad Day Chapter 2

After school, Edith couldn't be bothered to play with Blake or any of her friends. Besides not only was she feeling tired, her nose was running and she was shivering slightly too. She just wanted to go home.

Edith dragged herself slowly home. When she got home, she heard her parents, Gru and Lucy asking her two sisters, Margo and Agnes how was their day at school today.

''Mr Bond took us to look at colleges today to see where we will go when we leave school'' Margo said sounding rather enthusiastic. ''Oh we did some nature study today'' Agnes piped excitedly ''and I drew a picture of unicorn out in the nature too!''.

''So what about you Edith?'' Gru asked ''How was your day at school?''. ''Fine'' Edith muttered quietly ''I'm just going to err... my room!'' she added quickly, before running upstairs.

Gru and Lucy looked at each other worriedly. ''I'll go and check on Edith, Lucy don't worry'' Gru said as he headed upstairs and headed straight for the girls bedroom. He found Edith lying quietly on her bed colouring in a picture of a kitten riding on a steam train in her drawing book.

''Edith honey, are you alright sweetie, are you feeling sick?'' he asked his daughter. Then he noticed she was covered in rashes! ''Edith, come and look in de mirror, you've gone all red! Edith glanced at her refection and the rashes for herself. ''Have I got chickenpox like Agnes had?'' she said in disbelief, ''But I don't feel so itchy unlike Agnes!''.

''Dat's because eet's not chicken pox'' Gru replied ''I think you may have de measles young lady''. ''Measles?'' Edith asked ''But what are measles?''. ''Eet's an infectious viral disease causing fever and a red rash, typically occurring in childhood'' Gru explained gently.


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Day To Sick Day

DM Edith's Bad Day Chapter 3

Then he added ''I've heard all about your bad day''. ''Today's been just awful'' Edith finally admitted, ''I'm just too tired to do anything, even to concentrate on School work or homework and now I just feel umm well you know just plain rough''.

She sniffed as her nose was running again which prompted Gru to take her temperature with the digital thermometer. The result read 104F

''Ah well little keeton'' Gru said ''I can think of something dat will make things better. Get some early in de future especially as you have de measles and to add to dat, you'll have to stay home from school for a few days, you don't want to risk giving de measles to someone else at school''.

But Edith had already changed into her pyjamas and snuggled down under her warm cosy duvet. Instantly she was soon fast asleep while Gru on the other hand headed downstairs to the lab to work on a new invention with Dr Nefario.

Dr Nefario had been working busily on something that would show people how they would look in the future at an older age than they were in the present time.

''I've been working on this for ages!'' Dr Nefario explained to Gru ''I Joseph Albert Nefario am one of the first people to invent such a special something! With this amazing thing which I shall call the Nefario's Look Of The Future. Now let's give it a test run, shall we now?''

He told Gru to sit in what was a sort of a photo booth. ''This will also make feel your age of the future'' he added ''So you will already know how it feels to get much older!''.

Dr Nefario also gather the rest of the family including Lucy, Margo, Agnes and the minions.


	4. Chapter 4 Dr Nerfario's New Invention

DM Edith's Bad Day Chapter 4

Everyone lined up for a go. Gru couldn't believe how wrinkly he looked about 15 years in the future. How awkward it felt to realize his own age! But Lucy, Margo and Agnes who were much younger than Gru didn't mind too much about how they would look in about 15 years or so.

In Agnes's case, she noticed that one day she would be as tall as her sisters and even as tall as her parents! She thought her future self w looked ever so pretty as a teenager or a young adult.

''We'd better leave our sleeping beauty to get better before she has her turn on dis'' Gru said thoughtfully to Lucy. He was referring to Edith. But Lucy knew that's who he meant.

Gru and Lucy went to see the latter who was listening to ninja songs on her iPod to keep herself amused. ''Listen Edith, Lucy and I called your teacher to say were you were feeling sick. So we arranged for Agnes to bring you your homework for you to do at home so you don't fall behind the rest of your class. I don't think you'll be bored dat way''.

''Yeah, sure'' Edith said, her ears glued to the music from her headphones

When Margo and Agnes were getting ready for bed, Margo found it harder for herself that night. In fact, Margo began flashback to where she was kidnapped by Vector and Balthazar Bratt, also being a mistreated orphan by Miss Hattie, and almost getting attacked by the purple evil minion, Kevin. Even once being chased by a bull when she was wearing her new red jacket.

Then Margo screamed and woke up with Gru, Lucy, Edith, and Agnes around her and also comforting her with Gru saying before Margo calmed down and went to sleep,

"Margo, you don't have to be afraid because wherever we are, Lucy, Edith, Agnes, and I can help you out. Ok? "Okay. Thanks Gru. For everything. I love you Gru." "I love you too Margo. Goodnight." And after that Margo flashbacked towards the happy things and never had any bad memories haunting her again.

The End.


End file.
